Meu Herói: Meu Melhor Amigo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: As circunstâncias obrigam Ino a se despedir do homem por quem ela é apaixonada e de sua melhor amiga, para acabar nos braços de outro homem que não só poderia ajudá-la a realizar o seu sonho, como também a ficar livre da prostituição. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Este é o meu segundo presente em agradecimento aos seus seguidores. Este presente é dedicado a Zzho Laa Male, que me pediu uma fic Shika/Ino ou Neji/Hina. Ela não me deu especificações sobre o tipo de história que queria, e, embora eu quisesse seguir pelo caminho mais fácil de usar um casal com o qual eu já lidei (Neji/Hina), decidi aceitar o desafio de realizar uma Shika/Ino. Devo dizer que me deu muito trabalho para encontrar uma história, e não é que eu desgoste do casal, mas eu não queria entrar em uma história que fosse facilmente ajustável ao casal. Finalmente eu encontrei a imagem que coloquei na capa da fic, e uma idéia meio que foi se desenvolvendo lentamente, pois, apesar de já ter uma base, foi difícil concluir a trama.

Querida eu espero que você realmente goste deste presente, que, embora eu saiba que caiu no OoC, eu fiz com muito carinho. Receio que aquele com mais OoC seja Kankuro, mas segui a sua preferência para colocá-lo no papel que eu indiquei. Obrigada, querida, por ter me apoiado com minhas fics, e deixo-a com o seu presente.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Mi Héroe: Mi Mejor Amigo", de SaKaSu. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**MEU HERÓI: MEU MELHOR AMIGO **

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, já havia amanhecido. Podia sentir o corpo viril com o qual tinha passado a noite ainda ao seu lado... era maravilhoso, não só porque ele ainda estava com ela, como também não era igual a nenhum dos outros homens com os quais ela passava a noite, ele era alguém especial. O cheiro de tabaco chegou ao seu nariz.

\- Tão cedo e você já está fumando - ela replicou - Pelo menos você devia tomar o café da manhã.

\- Eu faria isso - a fumaça exalou pela boca dele - Mas eu não queria te deixar sozinha.

A loira sorriu e levantou-se da cama, cobrindo a sua nudez com os lençóis, não que ela tivesse algum pudor, muitos homens já tinham-na visto assim, mas, com ele, ela se comportava de modo diferente, ela queria imaginar que eles eram um casal, que aquele lugar não era um quarto de motel e que ela não teria de sair à noite devido ao maldito trabalho, o qual a obrigava.

\- Eu não preciso que cuidem de mim, então vá e tome o seu café - ela levantou-se da cama, procurando as suas roupas.

\- Quero que você me acompanhe.

\- Com esta roupa ? - ela mostrou um traje que era grande demais para ser um sutiã, e pequeno demais para ser uma blusa.

\- Então vamos pedir algo para comer aqui, se você se importa tanto.

E foi o que os dois fizeram; não importava que tivessem de pagar mais um dia para estarem ali, de fato eles só tomaram o café da manhã e saíram, eles tinham que voltar para as suas vidas como aquilo que eram. Ele era um detetive muito famoso na cidade, tinha que chegar cedo à delegacia de polícia; e, por outro lado, ela era uma prostituta que sonhava em ser modelo algum dia, razão pela qual tinha acabado naquela vida terrível, da qual infelizmente não podia escapar, já tinha tentado e fracassado umas mil vezes.

Para uma mulher com tal profissão, ela não podia dizer que estava se saindo mal, pois para sua sorte, se é que podia ser chamada assim, o chefe da organização gostava dela e lhe dava certas vantagens, como, por exemplo, quando ele não estava viajando, ela tinha que acompanhá-lo a todos os lugares, e não precisava se preocupar com clientes bêbados, viciados em drogas, sádicos, etc. Bem, ela só tinha que ir para a cama com Kankuro, que não era exatamente o que ela queria, mas não podia se queixar. Outra coisa com a qual ela não precisava se preocupar era com as suas necessidades, cada uma delas era paga pelo seu chefe. As desvantagens ? Havia duas: ela não podia ver Daichi, de que, embora não quisesse admitir, estava apaixonada; e a segunda razão era que não tinha o seu próprio dinheiro que pudesse economizar para pagar uma dívida que jamais assumiu, e ficar livre desse inferno.

Ela despediu-se com um beijo bastante inocente do homem de cabelos castanhos, começando a caminhar pelos bairros mais selvagens da cidade, até onde estava o seu apartamento. Tinha que arrumar algumas coisas, comer e dormir um pouco mais antes do anoitecer, quando a sua tortura começava novamente. Quando pensava naquelas coisas, não conseguia evitar pensar na sua melhor amiga Karin, Shizune ou Konan, esta última, uma das suas chefes.

Por um lado, Karin, que havia encontrado um cliente endinheirado, envolvido com a máfia, que muitas vezes pagou para que ela o acompanhasse, inclusive à Europa, e quem sabe para quais outros lugares; atualmente, esse homem estava fazendo acordos com Kankuro para libertá-la, algo que sem dúvida conseguiria, pois tinha mais poder que o seu chefe, e para ele não era conveniente meter-se em problemas com a tal máfia. Não que esse homem quisesse se casar com a ruiva, já que o homem em questão estaria em maus lençóis se a sua família soubesse que Karin viveria com a noiva do filho dele... e não que a mulher não soubesse quem era Karin, mas havia algo mais obscuro por trás disso. Quem diria que a imaculada família Hyuuga tinha um relacionamento secreto incestuoso !

No caso de Shizune... não tinha certeza se chamaria isso de sorte, mas graças ao fato de ela não ter bem a cara de uma prostituta, ela sempre era requisitada por homens ricos, para levá-la a festas elegantes ou eventos importantes, depois levavam-na a um motel qualquer para fazer sexo com ela, e lá a deixavam. Sua sorte residia no fato de que, às vezes, esses homens esqueciam jóias muito caras nos motéis, e, já que não queriam se ver envolvidos em escândalos desse tipo, jamais iriam reclamar; foi por isso que ela conseguiu juntar dinheiro o bastante para comprar a sua liberdade, pois também soube esconder esse segredo. Atualmente, depois de três anos de liberdade, ela estava comprometida com um tal de Kakashi, ou algo assim.

E por último vinha Konan, uma mulher infame que não só sabia jogar com as suas cartas como também parecia não ter coração. Ela trabalhava no ramo desde os doze anos e, desde o primeiro momento em que chegou ao local, alguns sócios de Kankuro não paravam de disputá-la. Faziam leilões com ela para saber quem a teria nesse ou naquele dia. Uma vez que este mundo de delinqüência era inexato, Yahiko morreu em uma briga com outra gangue, e Nagato acabou fazendo de Konan sua namorada. Onde estava a indignidade ? Nisso, a própria cadela não só se tornou a cuidadora das novas garotas como também tratava-as pior do que animais. De fato, Ino considerava aquilo como sorte, pois Konan finalmente teve a oportunidade de viver como uma rainha sem voltar ter notícias do prostíbulo, mas foi por conta própria que ela voltou.

Dando um suspiro, a loira entrou no seu apartamento, reprovando-se por pensar naquelas questões, pois quando meditava sobre elas, sempre se perguntava qual de todas ela preferia, algo que a torturava, pois na verdade não gostava de nenhuma. Se lhe acontecesse o mesmo que Karin, estaria presa a algum fulano, e, das duas uma: ou ele a mataria por qualquer capricho, ou algum inimigo dele a mataria; se tivesse a sorte de Shizune... vamos lá, todos sabiam que os piores homens eram os poderosos e ricos, que, insatisfeitos com sabe-se lá qual trauma, iriam tratá-la pior do que os seus chefes a tratavam. Konan ? Ino não era uma canalha para tornar-se cuidadora de um monte de garotinhas assustadas, e, embora preferisse a posição de rainha, acabaria na mesma situação que Karin.

\- Cheguei !

\- Que bom que você chegou ! - Karin abraçou-a imediatamente - Pensei que não me pegaria !

\- Do que você está falando ?

\- Finalmente Kankuro cedeu quanto a me deixar partir. Em duas horas, sai o meu vôo para Bangladesh. Sasori e eu vamos despistar os pais da noiva dele, ela e o seu primo Neji vão fugir.

\- Você está falando sério ? - elas se olharam nos olhos - Você tem certeza disso ? Sabe que...

\- Pelo menos eu vou poder deixar tudo isso.

\- Eu não vou voltar a te ver, não é verdade ?

\- Eu vou ficar por uma semana na Alemanha, depois não sei. Sasori sugeriu que eu voltasse à escola - ela percebeu o desânimo da loira - Quando você sair dessa e tornar-se uma modelo famosa, nós poderemos nos ver, só espero que você se lembre de mim quando for famosa.

\- Não seja tola, Karin, eu nunca vou sair da...

\- Kankuro já voltou da sua viagem, ele quer que você vá vê-lo no lugar de sempre. Ele sabe que agora você estará sozinha, certamente ele vai lhe oferecer morar com ele. Trate-o bem, aceite, deixe que ele a trate como a rainha que você é e peça a ele para torná-la uma modelo; ele tem contatos, e logo você estará em todas as revistas. Você sabe que essas pessoas só realizam os seus caprichos para se satisfazerem. Quando ele se cansar de você, você estará livre e terá realizado o seu sonho.

\- Você faz parecer tão fácil... eu nem sequer quero estar ao seu lado.

\- Você voltou a ver Daichi, não é ? - Yamanaka soltou-se da sua amiga, sem dizer nada durante alguns segundos - Não me leve a mal, mas eu ainda acho que ele só está te usando para chegar a Kankuro - a loira virou as costas - Se Kankuro suspeitar de você...

\- Não que eu queira algo do tipo, mas você deveria seguir o seu próprio conselho - interrompeu-lhe a amiga - Cuidado com esse Sasori, porque, se você for apenas um capricho, ele vai lhe machucar.

\- Eu não queria lhe contar para não preocupá-la ainda mais, mas, acredite, eu estou consciente do que você está me dizendo - ela fez uma pausa - Antes do fim de semana, eu planejo fugir da Mansão Hyuuga. Não confio em Sasori

\- Aonde você irá ?

\- Não sei, eu já tenho papéis que ele não sabe que tenho, eu tive muito trabalho para consegui-los - ela fez uma expressão de horror ao se lembrar - Você lembra que eu te disse qual era o meu desejo antes de chegar a este maldito inferno ? - a loira assentiu - Eu vou tentar realizá-lo, não sei aonde, mas tenho que tentar.

\- Sei que você vai conseguir, mas, por favor, tome bastante cuidado - ela a abraçou com força - E, quando você realizar o seu sonho...

\- Nós vamos nos encontrar novamente.

Elas se despediram tentando não prolongar o adeus e, depois de um último abraço, a ruiva foi embora. Ino nem sequer pediu um número, nem suplicou por uma carta, jamais ouviria falar dela até que ambas estivessem fora do alcance das garras de Kankuro e Sasori, se conseguissem.

Quando a sua amiga foi embora, Ino derramou algumas lágrimas, mas desejando-lhe tudo de bom. Ela foi para a cama e acionou o alarme para ter tempo suficiente para se arrumar. Talvez seguisse o conselho de Karin, mesmo que isso significasse não ver mais o homem de cabelos castanhos. Ela estava apaixonada, mas nunca tinha se dado a esperança de acreditar que poderia ter o interesse dele, não porque ela não fosse bonita, ela era belíssima, mas que outra razão haveria para que ele olhasse para ela, quando o mundo via as prostitutas como a pior das escórias ?

Ela arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que iria cobrir-lhe o olho direito, mas era segurado por um prendedor cor de vinho, o resto do cabelo ela deixou solto e colocou um brilho labial roxo-escuro nos lábios. Pôs uma blusa justa lilás, de alças, um colar enfeitado ao redor do pescoço. Pôs uma minissaia preta, que poderia mudar o nome para micro-saia, e demorou um pouco para vesti-la, pois estava bem apertada. Por último, ela calçou um par de botas pretas de cano alto, assim como uma jaqueta, que lhe serviria como suéter para sair pelas frias ruas noturnas. Pegou a sua bolsa, olhou para o lugar vazio, suspirando, e saiu caminhando para se apresentar à frente de quem estivesse procurando-a.

O antro era barulhento, luxuoso e tinha algumas seções para as pessoas endinheiradas que "precisavam de privacidade"; foi lá que a loira chegou, depois de ter perguntado pelo seu chefe. O gerente a conhecia, afinal aquele local "renomado" era de Kankuro, e o funcionário disse-lhe apenas que seu chefe ainda não tinha chegado. Ela bufou, não gostava de esperar, e, se naquele dia ela não trabalhasse - mais além do que teria de trabalhar com Kankuro - , decidiu que pelo menos poderia se divertir um pouco.

Chamando atenção pela sua beleza e pelo seu jeito de dançar, Ino saboreava a atenção, uma que não tinha a ver com o seu ofício, pois, afinal, havia mulheres ali que vestiam-se mais como prostitutas do que ela sem exercerem o trabalho, e o que ela usava só a fazia parecer uma garota normal. Divertida, ela começou a esquecer a parte mais estressante de sua vida, pelo menos até o gerente do local se aproximar dela.

\- Kankuro quer ver você.

Ela voltou o olhar para onde o seu chefe costumava ficar, e sim, lá estava ele sentado em um dos compartimentos particulares com um sorriso retorcido direcionado a ela. A loira deu-lhe um sorriso bastante fingido, que Kankuro poderia ter notado se não fosse pela distância. Relutantemente, ela caminhou até onde estavam esperando-a e, depois de passar pelo dossel semi-aberto do cubículo, olhou para o homem de cabelos castanhos, que indicava-lhe para que sentasse junto dele.

\- Minha querida Ino, que bom ver você, querida - ele seguiu-a com o olhar até ela obedecer a sua indicação. Ao tê-la perto de si, acariciou as pernas nuas da jovem - Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo, o trabalho não deixa tempo para nada.

\- É bom saber, agora que sua companheira não estará mais com você - ele enfiou a mão pela pequena cavidade que a saia permitia, entre as pernas dela - Embora possa ser uma má notícia para a proposta que eu planejava lhe fazer.

\- Quem sabe - respondeu ela, tentando esconder o seu desagrado por causa dos amassos - Experimente.

\- Venha morar comigo, linda - ele tirou a mão, que não conseguiu chegar à parte mais íntima por causa da estreiteza do tecido e abriu as calças, como uma maneira de dizer à jovem para fazer o seu trabalho - Não é necessário dizer que você não vai mais trabalhar.

Ino sorriu, embora escondesse a ironia que carregava esse gesto, para ela é claro que continuaria sendo trabalho ela levantou-se do seu lugar para ajoelhar-se à frente do homem que estava esfregando a sua virilha.

Yamanaka saiu com nojo do lugar em que estivera metida com o seu chefe, ela havia aceitado a proposta, embora o filho da puta tivesse lhe advertido que dividiria as "atenções" com uma tal de Sari, e elas dormiriam juntas, em mais de um sentido. Ela correu até o banheiro, foi o seu pretexto para sair dali e lavar a boca, o rosto... queria tomar um banho. Nunca tinha se sentido tão suja - talvez só na primeira vez em que trabalhou naquilo - , fazia tanto temo que não chorava por ter estado com alguém tão asqueroso, mas agora, ter aceitado ficar com ele significava algo mais, significava que ela ficaria sozinha, porque já não teria uma amiga a quem confiar nada, nem seus medos, seus sonhos, seus desejos ou desconfortos; também não poderia ser livre - dentro daquilo que se podia - , livre de não ser tocada, pelo menos durante o dia; livre para ter um lugar onde ninguém a criticasse nem zombasse dela; e muito menos poderia voltar a ver Daichi, de cuja companhia gostava, e que sempre lhe tinha alguma agradável atenção. Ino chorava sem conseguir evitar, mas tinha que voltar logo com o seu _querido _chefe.

Ela lavou o rosto mais três vezes, voltou a se maquiar, arrumou novamente os cabelos e a roupa. Olhou-se no espelho tentando fingir um sorriso, e quando conseguiu um mais ou menos convincente, saiu do banheiro. Estava indo reencontrar-se com Kankuro, quando viu Daichi no local. O que ele estava fazendo ali ?

Se depois de ir embora com Kankuro ela nunca mais ouvisse falar de Nara, Ino queria pelo menos uma oportunidade de se despedir. Ela correu até onde seu chefe a esperava, ela lhe diria que ia procurar algumas coisas no seu apartamento e voltaria, porque sabia que não iria pisar novamente naquele lugar e, antes de sair do antro, levaria Daichi consigo, mas não diria nada.

Ao chegar ao compartimento, a loira teve a sorte de deparar com a notícia de que Kankuro tinha ido embora, ele deixou avisado para que ela o esperasse naquele lugar, mas a proibira de sair do estabelecimento, e ela sabia que não poderia fazer isso, pois com certeza todos os brutamontes do local estavam avisados para detê-la, neste caso.

\- Onde você vai ? - perguntou o gerente.

\- Dançar.

A jovem adentrou pela pista de dança, perdendo-se no meio das pessoas, cuja quantidade tinha aumentado com o passar do tempo. Procurou o homem de cabelos castanhos por todos os lados, tarefa que durou cinco minutos. Ela nem sequer o cumprimentou, sabia que tinha o tempo contado, e puxou-o até um canto perto dos banheiros, onde o beijou.

\- Es... espere, Ino... o que você está fazendo ?

\- Não há tempo - ela beijou-o novamente, enquanto desabotoava a sua camisa verde - Confie em mim.

\- Pare ! - exigiu Nara, confundindo a loira, que interrompeu as suas ações - Não sei o que você tem, mas eu estou te procurando.

\- Daichi, por favor, nós não temos muito tempo, e...

\- Exatamente, nós não tempos muito tempo - ele chamou a atenção da jovem - Estamos prestes a fazer uma invasão, nós vamos prender Kankuro. Eu entrei para verificar o local, mas estou prestes a dar o sinal - ele segurou-a gentilmente pelos ombros - Se te denunciarem, também irão te prender, por isso eu vim avisá-la para sair. Vou dar um tempo para que você fuja, mas...

\- Ele não está aqui.

\- O quê ?

\- Esse maldito devia saber que vocês viriam, porque deu o fora e mandou não me deixarem sair. Esse filho da puta sabia !

\- Como não está ?

\- Não está ! Exatamente como você está ouvindo ! Com certeza ele ficou sabendo que eu dormia com você !

\- Merda... que problemático.

\- Telefone para a sua maldirá operação, prenda quem tiver de prender, eu prefiro isso a uma vida com aquele maldito bastardo.

\- Não diga tolices, nem que estava aqui por prazer - comentou o homem de cabelos castanhos, pegando um cigarro para acendê-lo, enquanto era olhado pela sua interlocutora com perplexidade - Eu estive investigando a sua vida, sei que ele seqüestrou e enganou você. Seus paus estão te procurando.

\- Meus pais... mesmo... mesmo depois de todo esse tempo ?

\- É melhor suspender a operação, se ele não está aqui, não vale a pena - disse o homem, suspirando - Se ele entregou você à polícia, agora você está livre.

\- Não, você está enganado - respondeu ela, tremendo - Se vocês não me levarem, ele irá me procurar. Ele vai querer se vingar. Eu...

Ele olhou-a com um suspiro, estreitou-a carinhosamente entre seus braços e jogou o cigarro no chão, depois pisando nele. Ela não parava de tremer. Aos poucos ela começou a se acalmar, embora o tremor ainda não tivesse se extinguido, e foi nesse momento que o detetive pegou o seu comunicador e levou-o à boca.

\- Podem entrar.

Alguns segundos depois, ouviu-se um estrondo na entrada que superou o barulho da música, eram os policiais juntamente com os gritos das pessoas que corriam assustadas. Ino abraçou Daichi com mais força e fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto no peito viril.

\- Alguns dos contrabandistas escaparam, senhor, mas nós prendemos o gerente do local - aproximou-se um homem de cabelos castanhos de grande largura - Temo que não tenhamos conseguido pegar Kankuro.

\- Está tudo bem, Chouji, eu já sabia disso. Eu preciso que você me faça um favor - ele afastou a jovem de si, segurando-a pelos ombros - Leve esta senhorita à delegacia, mas faça parecer que você está prendendo-a.

\- O que eu faço quando nós chegarmos ?

\- Empreste-lhe a sua jaqueta e leve-a ao meu escritório. Se alguém perguntar, eu preciso interrogá-la, mas não permita que nenhum dos presos ouça isso, eles devem pensar que ela também foi presa.

\- Está bem.

Aquele homem seguiu as ordens de Daichi, foi muito difícil seguir tudo à risca, especialmente quando todos os detidos estavam na mesma sala. Chouji foi engenhoso para trocar alguns deles, e conseguiu tirá-la, assim como lhe fora solicitado.

\- Você é Ino, correto ? - perguntou o homem, depois de um tempo de silêncio, no qual Daichi ainda não tinha chegado. Ela assentiu - Você é bonita - ela franziu o cenho - Daichi tinha me falado sobre você antes. Você tem sorte por ele tê-la encontrado.

\- Encontrado ? Tenho certeza que ele procurava por qualquer uma de nós para pegar o bastardo do Kankuro. Provavelmente eu foi só a primeira pessoa que ele viu.

\- Sim, mais ou menos, mas ele não fez isso com intenção de usá-la, como eu vejo que você está pensando. Daichi propôs-se a investigar algumas jovens que trabalhavam para ele. Sabemos que muitas de vocês foram pré-adolescentes roubadas e enganadas para trabalhar na prostituição, mas também sabemos que, ao crescer, muitas de vocês acabam cedendo ao crime, seja para pagar as suas supostas dívidas, ou talvez por terem encontrado prazer - explicou Akimichi - Na investigação, surgiram cinco nomes de mulheres sem antecedentes, afora a prostituição, que poderiam ajudar com a prisão de Kankuro. Duas delas eram muito novas, nós temíamos que se Kankuro assustasse-as, não conseguiríamos obter informações. Daichi tentou aproximar-se de uma tal Karin Seidou, mas não a encontrou - a loira surpreendeu-se e, fazendo os cálculos, naquela época sua amiga estava viajando com Sasoi. Posteriormente ele procurou a dona Tenten, que estava nos ajudando com informações; no entanto, parece que Kankuro a descobriu, porque há duas semanas nós encontramos o corpo dela.

\- Tenten ? Mas... - disse ela, surpresa. Supostamente, ela tinha sido enviada para outra cidade. Ela quis chorar pela mulher de cabelos castanhos, elas não tinham sido muito próximas, talvez mal trocassem palavras, mas era revoltante o que tinha lhe acontecido.

\- Felizmente ela nos deu informação suficiente, e nós pudemos investigar bastante sobre Kankuro.

Tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, porque a jovem tentava se recompor, mas ao pensar naquilo que tinha acabado de ficar sabendo, percebeu que havia incongruências em um detalhe. Se Tenten dera informações, por que Daichi estava procurando por ela durante o mesmo período ? Além do mais, ele nunca lhe pediu informações, ela achava que em algum momento ele faria isso.

\- Era Daichi quem procurava Tenten ?

\- Sim, sempre havia tentativas de prender as garotas da sua rua por acusações de prostituição, e nós a trazíamos aqui para conversar.

\- Então... por que me...?

\- Isso você vai ter que perguntar.

Eles esperaram um pouco mais, e finamente Daichi chegou ao seu gabinete, ele entrou acendendo um cigarro e deixou-se cair na cadeira atrás da sua mesa.

\- Você poderia nos deixar a sós ? - Chouji assentiu e saiu do gabinete - Desculpe a demora, eu estava preenchendo alguns papéis.

\- Já me disseram que você andava procurando Tenten. Não entendo porque você...

\- Você não me reconhece, não é mesmo ? - o moreno sorriu, aproximando-se da loira, que, confusa, tentava reconhecer o homem à sua frente - Eu sou Shikamaru Nara, você já se esqueceu de mim ?

A jovem ficou chocada, claro que ela nunca se esqueceria do seu melhor amigo de longa data, que a advertira que ir sozinha a uma suposta agência de modelos era uma burrice, e, claro, agora ela sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Os olhos delas começaram a encher de lágrimas, e o moreno pôs o seu cigarro no cinzeiro para abraçá-la.

\- Imbecil ! - gritou Ino, empurrando-o - Por que você não me contou ? - ela olhou para ele, ressentida - O que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Desde que esses malditos lhe levaram, eu estive procurando-a por toda parte. Ino, eu não consigo acreditar que você fez isso, se você estava tão determinada a ir ao maldito teste, eu teria lhe acompanhado.

\- E o que dois pirralhos de catorze anos poderiam fazer ? - Shikamaru quis voltar a abraçá-la, mas novamente sentiu a rejeição - Imbecil ! Maldito idiota ! Se você sabia quem eu era, por que me pagava por sexo ? Imundo ! Maldito canalha ! Você é um...!

\- Por quê ? Eu estava com ciúmes - ele passou a mão direita pelos cabelos, irritado; não queria admitir, mas não gostava daquele olhar de ódio que a loira estava lhe dando - Pensar que alguém mais a tinha... enfim, eu achei melhor pagar para você se afastar dos outros - explicou ele - Além do mais, se você se lembra, foi você, em primeiro lugar, que me incentivou a fazer isso.

Yamanaka estava confusa, não esperava ouvir Shikamaru falar em ciúmes, e muito menos depois de cinco anos sem se verem, e sim, apesar do modo despreocupado como ele expressava isso, ela acreditava nele, porque Shikamaru sempre fora assim desde a infância, ela lembrava-se, e não acreditava que cinco anos tivessem mudado essa característica que ela conhecia há catorze anos. E sim, também lembrava que ela havia insistido, pois nas primeiras vezes ele a contratava, levava-a ao motel, deitava-se, ligava a TV e negligenciava-a. Obviamente, a atitude do suposto Daichi tinha intrigado-a, e foi o primeiro sinal que chamou a sua atenção para ele - depois da sua beleza - mas o fato de a ignorarem deixava-a com raiva, e ela buscava a sua atenção. Ele recusou-se a ter relações com ela, até que um dia caiu em seus jogos de sedução, embora, claro, a essa altura ela já estivesse apaixonada por ele.

\- Idiota - ela continuou chorando e atirou-se nos braços do amigo - Você demorou muito.

\- Problemática.

Nara abraçou-a protetoramente, estava feliz por tê-la em seus braços sem ter que esconder a identidade para a sua querida amiga de infância, pela qual tinha se apaixonado pouco antes de perdê-la. Ela se acalmou, e afastou-se o bastante para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas não o soltou.

\- O que vai acontecer agora ? Kankuro ainda está à solta, e quando descobrir que eu não estou na prisão, virá me procurar. Ele não deixa assuntos inacabados.

\- A operação para capturá-lo ainda continua de pé, Tenten não era nossa única informante, e quando ele chegar a algum lugar para o qual vá com freqüência, nós seremos avisados; além do mais, ele sabe que estamos procurando-o, e não poderá sair do país. Quanto a você, terá que depor, pedindo proteção. Eu vou pedir que deixem você em minhas mãos, para mantê-la a salvo. Por ora, acho que é melhor avisar aos seus pais que você está bem, e...

\- Não ! -ela exclamou assustada - Por favor, não telefone para eles.

\- Mas Ino, eles esperaram tanto tempo para ouvir notícias suas.

\- E o que eu vou dizer a eles ? Você acha que eu vou me sentir confortável ao contar-lhes que a filha deles estava se prostituindo ? Com certeza eles vão ficar com raiva de mim, quando descobrirem.

\- Sua idiota, a única coisa que eles se interessam em saber é que você está viva, eles querem ver você, e as únicas pessoas de quem eles ficarão com raiva serão os merdas que fizeram isso com você.

Ino voltou a refugiar-se no peito dele, ela abraçou-o com força e murmurou um quase inaudível "Obrigada". Ela afastou-se um pouco do homem e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

Um mês se passou desde que Ino deu o deu depoimento, ela reencontrou-se com os seus pais, que mal cabiam em si de felicidade, e foi escondida por Shikamaru. Apesar das limitações de Kankuro para viajar, eles ainda não tinham conseguido localizá-lo; aquilo deixava a loira nervosa, era muito difícil para ela, apesar das sessões psicológicas, sentir-se novamente plena.

Um dia, Shikamaru chegou à casa de campo na qual ela estava escondida com os seus pais, ele fora até lá com novas notícias que deixaram-na impactada, e não só por causa do que Kankuro estava fazendo.

\- Nós já sabemos onde Kankuro está.

\- E por que não vão atrás dele ? - perguntou Inoichi, irritado - De que outras provas vocês precisam para que ele apodreça na prisão ?

\- O problema é que ele está refugiado com um mafioso em Bangladesh, e nós não podemos nos aproximar sem precauções.

\- Você disse Bangladesh ? - perguntou Ino, chocada - Diga-me, por favor, que esse mafioso não se chama Sasori.

\- Sim, é ele. Você sabe de alguma coisa ?

Yamanaka explicou ao amigo sobre a sua melhor amiga e sobre os planos dela, ela esperava que Shikamaru pudesse lhe dizer que tinham espiões em qualquer lugar que Kankuro estivesse se escondendo e que lhe dissesse que Karin tinha fugido, mas...

\- Lamento, nós não sabemos de nada.

\- Shikamaru, por favor, se ela estiver lá, vocês têm que ajudá-la, porque com certeza Kankuro vai fazer algo contra ela por minha culpa.

\- Vamos confiar que ela tenha escapado no período que contou a você, mas eu vou ver se consigo investigar algo a respeito. Por ora, vou viajar até Bangladesh para ajudar na captura.

\- Mas...

\- Não se preocupe, senhorita, Chouji estará vigiando vocês, só nós dois sabemos a sua localização e, para fazer com que sintam-se segurança, ele virá ficar com vocês até à minha volta.

\- Shikamaru, por favor, não vá, é muito perigoso.

\- É o meu trabalho, Ino - ele se aproximou, beijando-a - E só assim você poderá ficar em paz.

\- Mesmo depois que o capturarem, eu não vou conseguir ficar em paz. Ele tem contatos, poderá sair facilmente, seja por intermédio de amigos ou fugindo.

\- Kankuro é procurado em três países, não apenas no Japão. Há muitas pessoas envolvidas nisso ainda mais agora, que também há a possibilidade de capturar Sasori. O FBI e o MI5. Além disso, ele também tem acusações em Bangladesh; se o capturarmos, ele será julgado lá e, dados os seus crimes, estará sujeito à pena de morte.

\- É o mínimo que esse bastardo merece - disse Inoichi.

\- Eu telefonarei para vocês quando voltar.

\- Cuide-se, Shikamaru - a mãe da loira abraçou-o - Não se arrisque, por favor, nós lhe queremos de volta.

\- Boa sorte, filho. Eu jamais poderei pagar pelo que você fez e está fazendo.

\- Shikamaru, por favor, eu não quero te perder outra vez - Ino lançou-se, abraçando-o - Fique aqui, os outros que o prendam, se há tantas pessoas.

\- Eu mesmo quero ter certeza de fazê-lo pagar - ele correspondeu ao abraço - Além do mais, só estando lá eu poderei ter informações a respeito da sua amiga - ele a soltou, aproximando-se da porta - Chouji virá à noite, quando terminar o seu turno.

\- Espere ! - a jovem se aproximou, dando um beijo apaixonado no moreno - Quando você voltar, eu quero um encontro - exigiu ela - E não aceito nenhum pretexto para não tê-lo.

Shikamaru sorriu pegando um cigarro, ele acendeu-o e exalou um pouco de fumaça.

\- Assim que eu puder, eu entrarei em contato com vocês.

Desde a partida de Shikamaru, passou-se uma semana, na qual eles não tiveram notícias sobre o que estava acontecendo. Cada dia que passava sem que nada se soubesse sobre o moreno angustiava a todos na, agora, casa Yamanaka, e nem mesmo Chouji tinha acesso a essa informação.

Eles tinham acabado de jantar, quando o celular de Chouji tocou, todos se aproximaram de Chouji, esperando que fossem notícias de Nara, e olharam-no incertos quando ele atendeu.

\- Alô ? Shikamaru !

\- Passe para cá ! - Ino tomou o celular do policial, sem dar-lhe tempo para reagir - Shikamaru ? Como vai ? O que aconteceu ? Você está bem ? Vocês o prenderam ? E Karin ?

\- Cale-se, mulher, você me deixa tonto com tantas perguntas, e se você não fizer uma pausa entre uma pergunta e outra, eu não vou conseguir responder.

\- Então ande, diga alguma coisa.

\- Sasori escapou, mas nós conseguimos capturar Kankuro há uma hora. Foi algo bastante complicado, mas creio que tudo correu melhor do que nós esperávamos quanto a baixas e ferimentos.

\- E Karin ?

\- Sinto muito, nós não encontramos nada dela, aparentemente ela nem chegou à Mansão Hyuuga - ele não ouviu nenhum som do outro lado do telefone - As investigações continuarão, talvez ela apareça em outro lugar. Se lhe serve de consolo, quando cheguei aqui procurei relatos de óbito, e não havia nada sobre ela.

\- Quando você volta ? - ela perguntou, segurando as lágrimas, não sabia o que pensar sobre a amiga.

\- Talvez em uma semana, eu tenho que prestar depoimentos, e todas essas formalidades. Quando o seu coração parar de dar saltos, você finalmente estará livre, e nós poderemos ter aquele encontro.

Chouji tomou o telefone da loira, enquanto ela tentava sentir-se feliz pela boa notícia, mas o que dizia respeito à sua amiga não lhe permitia apreciar isso com calma. E se Karin nem sequer tivesse saído do país ?

Shikamaru voltou no tempo informado com um ferimento à bala no braço, que permitiu-lhe ter tempo livre. Ao chegar à pequena casa Yamanaka, ele anunciou a morte do criminoso, da qual fora testemunha e, naquela mesma noite, ele cumpriu sua promessa.

O tempo passou, Ino teve dificuldade para se recuperar, mas ela finalmente reintegrou-se à sociedade graças ao apoio dos seus pais, do seu novo amigo Chouji, e do seu agora noivo Shikamaru. Seu sonho de ser modelo foi posto de lado para realizar um novo sonho, como designer de moda, o que permitiu que ela abrisse uma agência de modelos, com a qual era cuidadosa com os movimentos internos, ela não permitiria que nenhuma garota, enquanto estivesse sob os seus cuidados, terminasse como ela. Tamanho foi o seu desejo que, mesmo com a fama que começara a ganhar, ela visitava as escolas para advertir as garotas sobre os perigos. Quanto a Karin, não soube nada dela, aliás, ela deu-a por morta, e costumava pôr flores na janela da sua casa à guisa de homenagem.

Ino olhou para o céu pela janela do seu escritório lembrando-se da amiga, desejava poder tê-la convidado para ser dama de honra no seu casamento, que seria celebrado dentro de uma semana e, claro, dizer-lhe que dali a seis meses ela seria tia, e, enquanto todos aqueles pensamentos pairavam pela sua cabeça, ela foi interrompida pelo interfone.

\- Senhorita Yamanaka, há uma mulher aqui que está lhe procurando, ela diz que quer falar com você.

\- Quem é ?

\- Eu não sei, ela não quer me dar o seu nome... senhorita, por favor... espe...

\- Claro, a fama já subiu à sua cabeça, não é mesmo, Yamanaka ?

Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, e às pressas saiu do escritório, encontrando a sua querida amiga com uma aparência que nunca tinha visto.

\- Karin ! -ela correu para abraçá-la, entre lágrimas que contagiaram a ruiva - Onde você estava ? Eu pensei que... por que você não veio antes ?

\- Me desculpe, eu estava em Nova York e não pude viajar para cá, tentei encontrar o seu número, mas você é difícil, sabia ? - ela soltaram-se e se olharam - Eu disse que você seria famosa.

\- Vamos, ande, me conte o que aconteceu. Shikamaru me disse que você nem sequer chegou à Mansão Hyuuga, e...

Karin relatou o que aconteceu. Ela tinha chegado a Bangladesh junto com Sasori, mas, no aeroporto, quando ele deixou-a sozinha por um instante, ela viu a sua oportunidade e fugiu dele, pegando um vôo para os Estados Unidos. Trabalhou em lanchonetes, lavanderias, entre muitos outros empregos que pareciam desagradáveis, mas nada pior do que o que ambas tinham vivido. Ela ficou escondida de Sasori até que, um ano depois, soube que ele tinha sido capturado; claro, também tinha ouvido falar de Kankuro. Quando soube que estava livre do ruivo, ela já tinha algum dinheiro economizado e decidiu voltar a escola e terminar o seu ano do ensino médio, e, depois, à universidade, onde estudou Direito, muito diferente do seu sonho de tornar-se uma física, química ou bióloga. Há um ano, ela começou a ouvir falar da grande designer de modas Ino Yamanaka, que estava fazendo sucesso em Paris, e, sabendo que se tratava dela, tentou entrar em contato com ela. Não conseguiu até ter se formado e ter conseguido economizar o bastante para poder ir vê-la.

Ino estava feliz, ela contou-lhe o que aconteceu depois da sua partida, assim como aquilo que, há duas horas, tinha desejado dizer a ela. Convidou-a para ser sua dama de honra, prometendo apresentá-la a muitos empresários ricos que compareceriam ao casamento, se bem que, em linhas gerais, ela só lhe falou sobre um tal Uchiha, que considerava adequado para ela, e advertiu-lhe de que se encontraria com os Hyuuga; depois que Hiashi tomou conhecimento do tipo de homem que era Sasori, procurou a filha e o sobrinho e, apesar de ainda relutante, aceitou o relacionamento desses dois.

O dia do casamento chegou, Karin estava entre as damas de honra que encorajavam uma Ino nervosa, que não parava de enxergar defeitos no seu vestido, ou nos das suas damas - que ela tinha desenhado, é claro. Quando finalmente chegou o momento em que ela tinha de caminhar até o altar, Karin a abraçou com força, desejou-lhe sorte e Inoichi pegou-a pelo braço para levá-la. As damas, a garota das flores e as outras pessoas que tinham que caminhar pelo corredor chegaram aos seus lugares, e a Marcha Nupcial começou a ser ouvida. Yamanaka estava gelada, mas foi só vislumbrar Shikamaru que o seu nervosismo se foi, e tudo correu como se ninguém mais existisse.

Pela mente dela passaram aqueles anos em que eles viveram juntos, quando eles pregavam peças um no outro, ao crescer brigavam por qualquer motivo e, no entanto, continuavam se procurando, na adolescência, todos os conselhos que ele lhe dava e que ela ignorava. Ela derramou algumas lágrimas ao não conseguir evitar lembrar-se daqueles anos de inferno, mas sorriu, porque, apesar de tudo, Shikamaru procurou-a até encontrá-la, e, a partir desse momento, sua vida juntos - com todos os altos e baixos - era o melhor que ela poderia ter vivido e agora, quando o padre os declarara marido e mulher, ela sabia que as coisas seriam muito melhores, independente dos contratempos que tivessem de enfrentar.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T 2:** E aí está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a minha oitava tradução do fandom de Naruto, e a segunda Ino/Shikamaru – embora essa fic tenha sido bem mais séria, e talvez tenha sido a fic com a temática mais séria que eu já traduzi até hoje. A princípio, não entendi o Rated M dela, mas depois concordei com a classificação, afinal o tema abordado pela fic - a prostituição - de leve não tem nada. Mas a autora fez um ótimo trabalho.

E eu sinceramente espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
